Chatterer (Jim)
The Chatterer Cenobite is one of Pinhead's classic cenobites appearing in the comic series and in the original Hellraiser franchise. He was the muscle in Pinhead's gash, often referred to as "Hell's right-hand man". He never spoke, only making odd chattering sounds with his teeth. He was killed by the Channard Cenobite when he tried to defend Kirsty Cotton, although later his legacy continued through numerous cenobites created in his image. Recently, it has been revealed that Chatterer was revived alongside the Female Cenobite in the comics. History Chatterer was no more than a young child living in Germany when he stumbled across the Lament Configuration while playing with his toys. Mictanleculti then solved the box and curiously walked straight into Hell unaware of what waited for him inside. 1991 As a cenobite, Chatterer joined Pinhead's Gash and in 1991, he had the pleasure of meeting actress Janice Baur. Janice declined a role from director Steven Sigourney at first, but he gave her the Lament Configuration and asked her to create the Shape of Pain as an acting exercise as a result. Janice spent days cutting her hands trying to form the Shape of Pain, she even started dreaming of Hell. One day she woke from her hellish dream and had completetd the Shape of Pain. She explained to Sigourney how she now understood the role he had asked her to play and accepts before solving the Lament Configuration. Janice goes to Hell and is tortured by Pinhead, Butterball, Chatterer and The Female cenobite to "motivate" Baur's performance, all of which Sigourney films. A year later, Janice is shown wearing a necklace puzzle, showing that she was still under Hell's influence. Chatterer also helped Pinhead defeat the Jihad that was being committed by Alastor's Gash, with Alastor and Chalkis leading Gehenna, Aeshma Deva, Yama Vidatu and Charun on a revolt against Leviathan's word, thus killing Nightbreed, an act of chaos rather than order. Hellraiser Timeline When Kirsty solved the Lament Configuration for a second time, to ward off The Engineer, she summoned Pinhead's Gash. Chatterer was the first to appear, shoving his fingers down Kirsty's throat to stop her from screaming. Chatterer kept Kirsty restrained as she made a deal with Pinhead to trade her soul for the recapture of Frank's. Chatterer then appeared again in Kirsty's attic over Larry's dead body with Pinhead and Butterball. Though Kirsty believed that the corpse was Frank and that the cenobites wanted her father, when in reality it was the other way around, and so Kirsty ran back to warn Frank and Julia of the cenobites. After Frank was torn apart and sent back to Hell's Jailers for revealling himself to the cenobites, Kirsty found that they weren't going to be true to their word, and so she sent Pinhead and the Female Cenobite back to Hell by solving The Box again. Chatterer, who had disguised himself with a veil, was about to lay his knife into Kirsty when she solved the box again and sent him to Hell. A year later, Chatterer came with the troop when Channard's desire for knowledge along with Tiffany solving the box opened the gateway to Hell. The Gash ran into Kirsty for a second time where Pinhead lets her explore Hell. Kirsty and Tiffany later meet with Pinhead's Gash once again, though this time she reveals to them that they were all human once before by showing them a picture of Pinhead as a human, which in turn, brought all their memories forward. The Doctor cenobite arrives then and attempts to claim Tiffany and Kirsty for Leviathan, when Pinhead, Chatterer, Female and Butterball stand up against The Doctor and start a fight, piercing him with Hell's hooked chains. Though this has no effect on the cenobite and The Doctor cenobite retaliates by killing the four cenobites. Chatterer was the third to fall. Legacy Although the Chatterer was killed his likeness and favouritism is Leviathan inspired the creation of theChatterer III, also The Chatterer Beast and Torso cenobites lived on in Chatterer's likeness as well. Revival Recently it has been revealled that aproximately 20 years after the deaths of Butterball, Chatterer and The Female cenobite, that Chatterer and the Female Cenobite were both revived at some unknown point after Pinhead shed blood on the sites of both of their deaths, similarly to how Pinhead needed blood to emerge from the Pillar of Souls. Chatter has since reverted to his original form and rejoined Pinhead's Gash. Description The Chatterer cenobite originally had his face covered in a mass of burned skin with no visible facial features besides a mouth. His mouth is stretched open by 8 hooks digging into the sides of his mouth and stretch to the torn flesh on the back of his head. He also had a zigzagged cut slices into his stomach, and on 6 sections on his chest and 6 to match on his back. As Chatterer II he had all his burns and all the hooks on his face removed revealing eyes, ears and a nose that was covered by many layers of burned skin, though his face was still premanantly altered from his previous look. Appearences Films *Hellraiser *Hellbound:Hellraiser II *Hellraiser:Hellworld (at the end) Comics *So Below *Losing Herself In The Part *The Pursuit Of Flesh Part 1 Trivia * Chatterer helped in the creation of the Torso cenobite * In a deleted scene in Hellbound: Hellraiser II the Chatterer's fingers are seen in the Channard Institute being crushed in an elevator and he is shown screaming as a result, and Dr. Channard also witnesses Chatterer getting madeover into Chatterer II while exploring Hell. * Mictlantecutli (meaning Lord of Mitctlan) is an Aztec god of the dead * Nicholas Vince also played Kinski in Nightbreed * His apperence was used to inspire Chatterer III, Torso, and the Female Chatterer Refrences *﻿http://www.cenobite.com/encyc/cbh08c.htm *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chatterer Category:Cenobite Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Deceased